The Bachelor Party
by ToKeepFromGoingUnder
Summary: Cal is getting married... but not to Gillian. It's just the bachelor party. EPIIIICCCC Callian at one point in the story. I'm trying to redeem myself for all the late updates. Three chapters at the most.
1. The Bachelor Party: 1

**"Marrying the woman that I love is the best thing I could have ever asked for," Cal said with a large smile. He raised his glass and nodded towards a friend of his - Mark.**

**"In three days, your single life is over!" Mark called out with a laugh.**

**"That is correct, my best man. Do you know who the brides maid is?" Cal asked him. "It's a little close to the wedding for you NOT to know... but do you?"**

**"Naw, man, I don't. Who is she? Is she sexy?" Mark leaned forward in anticipation.**

**Cal chuckled and pointed. "Gillian is the brides maid."**

**Gillian dropped her head with a smile and said, "Yes, I am."**

**"Oh, SNAP. How'd you come along, sweet thing?" Mark asked, turning his head.**

**Gillian raised her eyebrows and cleared her throat. "I don't even know you."**

_**"I want Gillian to be my brides maid," Mary said with a smile.**_

_**"Gillian is MY friend. Why would you want MY friend as YOUR brides maid?" Cal asked with a frown.**_

_**Mary nodded and said, "We've known each other for two years. Gillian and I have become close friends."**_

_**"Really?" Cal's voice got a little higher with awe.**_

_**"Really. Do you not want Gillian as my brides maid?"**_

_**"No... that'd be cool." Cal smiled and pulled Mary into a hug. "This'll be fun." He kissed her forehead and asked, "Are you sure?"**_

_**"Of course I'm sure. Do you not like the idea?"**_

_**"I DO... I'm just... I don't know. It seems a little weird. Don't you have a best friend to do it?"**_

_**"I had been here for a week when we met. I just moved here two years ago, Cal. You people are my friends."**_

_**He thought for a moment and then nodded. "Okay then. I'm sure that will make her very happy." The slight ounce of regret didn't seem to have an affect on him. He was over Gillian. He loved Mary.**_

_**"I can't wait." She hugged him and gave him a small kiss. **_

**Cal crossed his legs and sipped his beer. "So."**

**Mark stood up and raised his glass. "As this old man's best man... I propose that we have a little fun tonight. It IS indeed the Bachelor party, is it not?"**

**Cal raised an eyebrow and rubbed his neck. "Yes sir it is. In three nights, I will be no longer be up for grabs."**

**"Does that mean that you are now?" some girl called out.**

**Mark laughed and looked over the large group of people in the living room of his house. "Come here. Whoever just said that."**

**"Mark, no." Cal glared at Mark.**

**"We are going to have fun tonight." Mark whispered, leaning down towards Cal's ear.**

**The blonde girl made her way over and stood in front of Cal.**

**"And what's your name?" Mark asked.**

**"Stephanie."**

**"And... how do we know you?" Cal asked curiously.**

**"Shut up, Cal, it doesn't matter."**

**"I'm a friend of Mary's."**

**"Why don't I know all of her friends?" Cal asked, looking towards Mark.**

**"Shut up, Cal, it doesn't matter," he repeated.**

**Cal sighed and looked up at Stephanie. "I have no intention of doing anything with her tonight."**

**"Alright... go sit down Stephanie." Mark waved her off and said, "We won't have any fun tonight unless you are at least a little drunk. I have some things planned, but you need to be a little out of it before we can get down."**

**Cal rolled his eyes and stood up. "Let's head to the bar."**

**.:.**

**He wasn't as drunk as Gillian by the time some fun things were going down. He'd watched Gillian drink intensely and it was like her stomach was a black hole. She just kept going. He was a little tipsy, but he wanted to know what was going on. Most of all, though, he wanted to make sure he didn't have sex with anyone three nights before his marriage.**

**Mark walked over to Cal - the smell of liquor strong on his berath - and patted his back. "Alright. We are going to do some little games."**

**There was a small crowd of people surrounding the bar where Cal, Mark, and Gillian were all sitting.**

**"What?" Cal asked.**

**"Well, first. A little... oh... it's not exactly a scavenger hunt, more like a list of things you need to do... and if you do them... you get a prize."**

**"What kind of prize?"**

**"The naughtier the thing, the better the prize." Mark chuckled and took a swig of beer.**

**Cal smiled and said, "Challenge accepted. What's first?"**

**"I dunno... we'll take ideas from the guys."**

**"Ben." Cal pointed to the FBI agent. "Haven't heard from you tonight. Whataya got?"**

**Ben thought for a moment and then announced, "Go walk over to one woman at the bar - one that you do not know - and just start making out with her. Don't stop until she slaps you or something."**

**"What if she kisses back?"**

**"Then you're a lucky man." **

**Mark laughed. "Good one, my black friend!"**

**Ben frowned and waved Cal away. "Off you go now."**

**Cal ran a hand through his hair and rolled his shoulders. "Which girl?"**

**"Pick one."**

**"Gillian." She looked up at him with innocent eyes. _He couldn't have just picked me. _She thought, frowning to herself. "Pick a girl for me." He nodded towards the other side of the bar. She sighed. Of course he didn't pick her. That was just wishful thinking. **

**Gillian rested her chin in her hands and hummed, "Hmm..." She bit her lip and pointed to one of the women drinking alone. "The brunette one in the pink shirt."**

**"Alright." He patted Gillian's back and walked over to the woman. He glanced over to the group of people watching intently. "Hello." He smiled sweetly.**

**She stared at him and said, "I'm not in the mood to talk."**

**"What the hell is he doing?" Mark asked. "He's supposed to be making out with her."**

**"Shut up and let the man work," Ben said, shaking his head.**

**Cal shrugged and said, "I'm not a big talker myself." He grabbed her around the waist and her expression turned to a look of confusion. He leaned towards her and pressed his lips to hers. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and expected a push on his chest, but instead she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. He stumbled over his feet and was now completely on her. She grabbed him around the neck and turned her head and she explored his mouth. **

**Cal ran his down her chest and stopped at her thighs. He pulled her legs around his waist and grunted slightly as she grabbed his ass. "Whoa." He pulled away and stared at her. "Damn girl."**

**She gasped for air and ran a hand through her messy hair. "Why did you do that?"**

**He turned towards the group of men and a few girls and they all cheered. **

**"Seriously?" she asked madly. **

**He barely felt her slap, because he noticed that it was the most fun he had had in a long time. He made his way back over to the guys and rolled his shoulders. "She was a fiesty one."**

**Mark slapped Cal on the back and said, "Hm... what prize?"**

**"Was that considered very naughty?" Cal asked with a chuckle.**

A/N: Three chapters - at the most. Might only be two. So next chapter is naighty.. lol and I am really sorry for late updates, and I'm going out of town tomorrow and will be back late Wednesday or Thursday, but... school is out in like a week so... lots of updating! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	2. TBP: 2

**"Hm... what's a good prize for that?" Mark asked, itching the back of his head.**

**"I dunno... I say we give him the prize after adding altogether the things he did." Ben suggested.**

**Cal nodded and said, "Fair enough. What next?"**

**"Lap dance," someone called out.**

**Ccal turned quickly towards the someone, raising his eyebrows.**

**"From Gillian!" another person added.**

**Cal immediately felt the sensation of _wanting. _A lap dance from Gillian? Yes please. He cleared his throat and looked at Gillian, who was turned away and staring at someone in the bar.**

**Gillian's eyes got wide and she turned to look at Cal.**

**"No, I can't do that." Cal shook his head.**

**"You're not even doing it. Gillian is." Mark shrugged and added, "It's a good idea."**

**"She's drunk. She won't even know what she's doing!" Cal said, pointing towards the vulnerable Gill.**

**"Then she won't remember."**

**"She'd kill me if she ever found out."**

**"She won't!" Mark looked at Cal and crossed his arms over his chest.**

**"No. I won't do that to her." Cal shook his head.**

**"Oh, c'mon. Don't I have a say in this?" Gillian asked. "I want to do it."**

**Cal took a step towards her and said, "Gillian, you're drunk. You don't want too."**

**"Oh, but I do. Mary stole you from me... this is my chance to get you back. Do you know how I felt when I found out that you were going to marry her? I was devastated. I had no chance of getting you after I found that out. Cal... this is my chance. I want you." She fell towards him and grabbed his shirt. "Let me do it, Cal."**

**He stared at her with wide eyes and asked, "Really? No. That's not even possible. You never had feelings for me."**

**"This is boring! We don't care about your drama with Foster, we just want her to give you a freaking lap dance!" Mark yelled. "At least let her get a little fancy with you."**

**"No. I'm standing my ground. This isn't happening. I couldn't do that to Mary either."**

**"Dude! This is what you do at the bachelor party!" Mark insisted.**

_**Mary smiled at Cal and tightened his tie. "Now, don't do anything bad tonight."**_

_**"Why am I wearing a tie? I will not keep this on tonight and you know it." He chuckled and rolled the sleeves to his oxford shirt up.**_

_**"Don't roll them up. You look better and more handsome with them down and buttoned." **_

_**"Who am I looking handsome for? You won't even be there." He tapped her nose and gave a cute smile. **_

_**"Yeah, but you should still look good."**_

_**"Even if they are down, I will roll them right back up when I leave."**_

_**"Good point. Alright. No making out with anyone else, or anything like that."**_

_**"Can't a man have a little fun?" he asked with a pout.**_

_**"Really?"**_

_**"I can't promise you anything. This is a bachelor party. These are my last nights, love."**_

_**"Do you really think that your fiance will give you permission to have sex three nights before their marriage?"**_

**_He gave a goofy smiled and said, "Yes?"_**

**_"You would WANT to?"_**

**_"I gotta go darling, I'll call you later." He gave her a quick kiss and winked. "Off I go."_**

**He finally gave in, not because everyone was pushing him, but because deep down - at one point - he would have done anything for a chance like this. He had agreed to just sit there and let what happens happen. **

**At the moment, he was sitting in a comfortable chair, looking up at Gillian who was standing over him. **

**She sat down on his knee and leaned back on his chest. **

**He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to his body, catching his breath as she placed tiny kisses all over his face and neck. She wasn't as drunk as before. She was acting more like herself, and he knew she would get mad. It was like she was on the way to waking up from a happy dream. Reality was coming back. The alcohol was draining from her system. **

**"Cal?" she asked.**

**He grabbed her face and began kissing her. It was a spur of the moment thing. She was about to get pissed to her just started making out with her. She started to push away, but he pushed her around until she was straddling him. He ran his hands into her hair and could feel her warm hands on his neck as she kissed back.**

**She was kissing back. And she wasn't drunk. **

**They could hear Mark laugh and yell, "Someone get them a room! Things are getting fiesty!" **

**Cal pulled away with wide eyes and gasped for air. "Wow," he whispered.**

**"You're..." she stared at him, swallowing loudly.**

**"A better kisser than Mary," he finished for himself. **

**"Really?" she asked.**

**"Well, that wasn't a lap dance, but good enough."**

**"What?" Gillian asked madly.**

**"Nothing. Nothing at all." Cal smiled and pushed Gillian from his lap. "What's next?" **

**She slipped from his comfortable lap and stood up. She ran her hands through her hair, making it more appropriate. She went back to a chair at the bar and looked at the ground.**

**"That was hot," Stephanie commented.**

**"Who the hell are you?" Cal asked madly.**

**She rolled her eyes and walked away.**

**"What's next?"**

**Eli raised his hand.**

**"I don't remember inviting you here."**

**Loker smiled and said, "Mark said it was cool."**

**Cal shot Mark a glare.**

**"I like him." Mark shrugged and said, "Whatchya got Eli?"**

**"Go dance with someone over there."**

**"What kind of dance?"**

**"I don't know." Loker shrugged and pointed to a girl. "Her. Slow dance."**

**"Whatever." Cal made his way over to the woman at the bar, "May I have this dance?"**

**"Weren't you just making out with a girl over there?"**

**"That was not me." **

**She bit her lip and said, "Sure, but I'm not kissing you."**

**"That'd be absolutely inappropriate," he said with a frown. **

**She smiled and took his hand. "Let's dance."**

**"Let's." He walked with her to the dance floor and laid his hands on her waist and pulled her towards him. She let her hands dangle at his neck and slowly swayed back and forth with him.**

**.:.**

**While he was off dancing, Mark and David were still set on him getting somewhere with Gillian. They both knew that the two of them had feelings for eachother, so they had every intention of getting Cal and Gillian to sleep together tonight.**

**Gillian was already totally turned on by that little make out session. **

**They would figure something out. Mary was a good person. But Gillian and Cal were meant for eachother, and no matter how much Mark joked around, this was something that he was completely serious about.**

_**Cal had been iffy about he and Mary. They had been dating for 18 months when he was ready to ask, but he wasn't sure. He still had feelings for Gillian and this marriage would completely cut off all chances of him being with Gillian.**_

_**"I still love her," Cal whispered to Mark.**_

_**"Make up your mind man! You can't have 'em all. Just marry Mary. She's a great person and you like her. Gillian hasn't shown any feelings for you. Just let it go."**_

_**Cal nodded and said, "Alright... you're right. I'll ask her to marry me."**_

A/N: THanks for reading! Next chapter is the last and... um, i think you will like it. And doesn't it seem that as much as we love Callian and want it to happen... wouldn't it just be weird if they got married?. Isn't Cal like a big jerk to Gill and stuff? Maybe I'm wrong.


	3. TBP: 3

**Cal hugged the woman - Katlyn - and thanked her for dancing with him and then walked back to Mark. "Boom. That was a dance. Take that skinny boy." He pointed to Eli with a smile.**

**Mark nodded and itched his head and looked around. **

**Gillian was sitting at the bar, her arms crossed over her chest, curiously staring at Cal. She made out with him. Yes. She made out with a man that was three nights away from getting married to a woman other than herself. A woman that she would be the maid of honor to. A nice woman. A woman that loved Cal very much. A woman that would be devastated if she found out. She made out with Cal Lightman! The man that she has worked with for 9 years!**

**He didn't seem to have regrets. In fact, he actually looked happy that he did it. He occasionally glanced over at her with a smile. How could he possibly be happy that he made out with her? What had she told him? What had put them in the position to be kissing in the first place? He had a tight grip on he waist. He was enjoying it just as much as her. He had said she was a better kisser than Mary.**

**Cal took a seat at the bar and started to swing a little bit in the chair. He had taken his jacket off and rolled up his sleeves and loosened his tie by then. He was looking around, his eyes occasionally landing on Gillian with an interested stare. He also looked at the people attending his little party. **

**"Idea!" Mark smiled and said, "We need a girl. Besides Gillian... and no," he pointed to Stephanie, "Not you."**

**.:.**

**Mark, Gillian, Cal, and a girl named Juliet - whom Cal met through Mary - all left the rest of the people at the party and went over to Mark's house to play a game that Mark brilliantly came up with.**

**What game? He called it Strip Trivia. **

**"What are we doing Mark?" Cal asked, looking at Gillian and Juilet.**

**"Playing a game," Mark answered. "Be quiet and I will explain."**

**Cal nodded and rubbed his neck.**

**"Ok," Mark started, "Cal and me are on a team."**

**"Cal and I," Gillian corrected.**

**Mark sighed and stared at her. "Really?"**

**She smiled and he continued. "Juliet and Gillian are on a team. The girls can go first. They will ask Cal and ME a question." He looked at Gillian and she nodded. "They are going to ask a question that Cal and I aren't likely to know. If we get the answer wrong, then the girls pick an article of clothing or jewelry that both of us have to take off. If we get it right... then I guess nothing happens."**

**Gillian raised an eyebrow and said, "I don't want to play."**

**"Why not?"**

**"I'd prefer to not get naked in front of you two."**

**"Then get the answers right," Mark retorted.**

**She sighed and looked at Cal, who's answer was a shrug. "Juliet?" she asked.**

**"Sounds like fun." Juliet smiled and nodded. "Let's do it. We're way smarter. They will be the ones getting naked."**

**"Alright fine."**

**"Yes!" Mark threw his fist into the air.**

**"Are you a child?" Cal asked with a smile.**

**Mark ignored him and said, "Girls first."**

**"Ok... hmmm..."**

**Juliet looked at Mark. "Can it be a trick question?"**

**"I guess."**

**"Can we keep asking it if you continue to get it wrong?"**

**"Sure." He shrugged and looked at Cal.**

**"What can go in the Green Glass Door?" she asked.**

**"Huh?" Cal raised an eyebrow.**

**"Are you going to explain this to me?" Gillian asked, laughing slightly.**

**"Just say something that you think can go into it. Just a random object."**

**Cal took a deep breath and looked at Mark. "Do you want to guess?"**

**"Sure. Let's see..." He touched his chin and looked up at the roof. "A hoodie?"**

**"Yes." Juiliet nodded.**

**"Yeah!" Cal and Mark high-fived and then looked at Gillian and Juliet. "I'm gonna ask." Cal said.**

**"Go for it, man."**

**"Uh... How many months have 28 days?"**

**"All of them." Gillian's smile grew.**

**"Damn it."**

**"You idiot!" Mark hissed.**

**"Hey, you think you can do better?" Cal asked defensively.**

**"Yeah."**

**"Our turn!" Gillian interrupted.**

**"Alright, go." Cal muttered.**

**"What else can go into the green glass door?"**

**"Didn't we already get that right?"**

**"No. Guess another object."**

**Gillian closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "Oh! I get this!"**

**Juilet smiled and looked at Cal. "Guess."**

**"I don't know... a shoe?" he guessed.**

**"Incorrect. What should they take off?"**

**"Ohhhhhh... GOD!" Mark yelled, shaking his head. "Cal you are an idiot."**

**"Why is all the blame on me?" he asked.**

**"Should we go easy on them?"**

**"Yeah," Gillian said, "take off your shoes."**

**"Thank goodness."**

**They both threw their shoes to the corner of the room and stared at Gillian and Juliet. "My turn, bastard."**

**"I'm starting to not like you anymore Mark." Cal smiled.**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah."**

**Gillian leaned against the wall and said, "Give me your best shot."**

**"Ok... a trick question... What color was George Washington's white horse?"**

**"Really?" Cal yelled.**

**"White." Juliet stared at them like they were stupid.**

**"Why the bloody hell would you ask that?" Cal whacked Mark on the side of the head and shook his head. **

**"I thought it would confuse them!" **

**"You're an idiot!"**

**"Whatever..." Mark stared at the ground and rubbed his head.**

**"Your turn." Cal sighed.**

**"Same question?"**

**"Naw, I have one," Gillian said, pointing to Mark. "You answer this one. ****How many animals of each species did Moses take onto the ark?" she asked with a smile.**

**"Two, duh."**

**"NO!" Cal yelled.**

**"What?"**

**"It's not Moses, it's NOAH!" Cal hit him on the head again.**

**"I'm not a religious person!" Mark snapped angrily.**

**"Calm down, now. Take your shirts off," Juliet said with a smile.**

**"Really?" Cal asked with a frown.**

**"Yes sir. Lose the shirts."**

**Cal sighed and whacked Mark's arm. "Take it off." He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. **

**"Oh, spicy." Juliet smiled and looked at Gillian.**

**Gillian stared at his chest for a moment and then looked at Mark. "C'mon. Let's go."**

**Cal leaned back and placed his hands behind him and stretched his legs out in front of him, crossing them. "It's drafty in here."**

**"No abs?" Gillian asked Cal.**

**"Sorry, love, I'm too busy catching killers to work out all the time. At least I don't have any flabbiness like Mr. Mark over there."**

**Mark looked at the ground and crossed his arms over his chest.**

**"Oh, shut up, Cal. Don't be mean." Gillian warned him with a glare.**

**He shrugged and looked at Juliet. "I have a question for you."**

**"Go for it." She smiled and looked at his chest.**

**"Stop looking at me, creep." He stared at her with a frown.**

**She blushed and looked at the ground. "Go ahead."**

**"When I was working the case with 'the Pied Piper'... what was the name of the kid that was taken? And found, I might add." He smiled.**

**"That's an easy one," Gillian started.**

**"Ah, ah, ah... I asked Juliet. Not you. It's her turn."**

**"Then that's not fair! How could she possibly know that?"**

**"Oh, hush, it won't hurt anyone." Cal rolled his eyes and nodded towards Juliet. "Let's hear it."**

**"Joey?"**

**"Incorrect. Now you both lose your shirts."**

**Cal whistled as Gillian pulled her shirt over her head, revealing a light pink bra that held her breasts nicely. **

**"Oh, shut up." She pulled her legs to her chest and looked at Juliet.**

A/N: There will be another chapter. I'm too busy eating chocolate ice cream and watching Lie to Me. In case you didn't hear... Lie to Me was canceled. We MIGHT be able to get another network to pick it up, though. So thanks for reading and commenting. I think there will just be ONE more chapter, but... it's really quite unpredictable for me!


	4. TBP: 4

**Cal leaned against the wall and looked at Mark. "You gonna ask the next one?"**

**"Yeah, sure." He scratched his head and stared at Gillian's chest.**

**"Stop staring!" she said madly.**

**He slowly looked over at Juliet and then rubbed his eyes. "Okay, okay."**

**"Make it a hard one, my man." Cal said with a nod. He then looked at Gillian and said, "You know what's coming off next."**

**"You will not see me half naked." She shook her head and pulled her legs closer to her chest.**

**"Yeah, we'll just see about that." He chuckled and looked at Mark. "C'mon man. Ask a good one."**

**"Alright, alright. I got this. What is full of holes, but still holds water?" he asked.**

**"A sponge."**

**"Damn it!" Mark yelled madly.**

**Cal chuckled and itched his head. "Do you just read trick questions all day?" he asked the girls.**

**Gillian nodded and said, "Yes, that's exactly what I did."**

**"My turn." Juliet pointed at Mark.**

**"What?" he asked.**

**"I want you to answer," she said.**

**"Why?"**

**"Because you won't get it right." Juliet said with a shrug.**

**"What?"**

**"Cal is smarter than you," Gillian threw in. "Just face it."**

**"That's complete bullshit! I am totally smarter than him!" Mark argued.**

**"Yeah, whatever. Cal gets to answer it when you get it wrong."**

**"Mhm, we'll see. He's going way down."**

**"Ok." Juliet smiled and said, "Multiply 30 by half and add ten."**

**"30 by half... 15... plus 10... 25, duh."**

**"Incorrect," Cal said for the girls. "It's 70."**

**"What? That's not even true!" Mark yelled.**

**"30 by half is really 30 times 0.5 which is 60 plus ten... it's 70."**

**"Gosh damnit! I hate my life. This is stupid." Mark shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.**

**"What do we take off?" Cal asked, ready to take anything off.**

**"Um... can we have one of you put something on?" Gillian requested.**

**"Yeah," Mark said. "Go ahead and make Cal put his shirt back on."**

**"Actually, Mark, we want you to put your shirt on." Juliet smiled innocently.**

**"WHAT?" He stood up and said, "What is this shit? Why are we all ganging up on Mark?"**

**"You're making us uncomfortable," Juliet said, lookingat the ground.**

**"Put your shirt back on Mark. You're being a creep."**

**Mark grabbed his shirt and said, "Alright. I'm done. Cal keep this going. I'm leaving."**

**"Really?" Cal asked with a frown.**

**"Yes. Bye."**

**Cal watched him walk out and itched his head. "Um... are we still playing?"**

**"Yeah sure," Juliet said. "Take your pants off."**

**He laughed and stood up. "Should I do it nice and slow so that you're drooling by the time these jeans are at my ankles?"**

**They laughd and said, "Just take 'em off."**

**"Oki dokes." He slowly dragged the belt through the loops and tossed it at Juliet. "You like that... don't ya?"**

**She raised her eyebrows and said, "That was lovely. I couldn't enjoy it anymore than I just did."**

**"Mhm, that's what I thought." He unbuttoned his jeans and said, "Good thing I'm wearing my boxers today."**

**"Too bad," Gillian found herself saying. Her eyes got wide and she blushed.**

**"That's just fiesty." Cal dropped his pants to his ankles and waved his hips around. "Check that out." He dropped to his butt and threw his legs out in front of him.**

**"I don't think that I have every seen your bare legs... in my life. You never wear shorts."**

**"Yeah, well... there you go. Now you have."He picked his legs up in the air and winked. "You can touch them if it's that important to you."**

**"Oh shut up."**

**"Let's play truth or dare," Juliet suggested.**

**"Hey, hey. That sounds fun. Let's do it." Cal nodded and stood up. "I'll be right back."**

**They both stared at his ass as he walked out of his room and then stared at his crotch when he walked back in holding a beer. "Checking me out ladies?"**

**They both blushed and looked at the ground. "Anyone want a beer? No? Good because I'm not going to get one for you." He flopped down on the bed and cracked the beer open. He took a long gulp and said. "Alright. Truth or dare, Gillian?"**

**"Um, truth."**

**"When you said that you had been wanting to make out with me for a long time... when we were back at the bar... did you mean it?" He stared at her with a serious look and rubbed the back of his neck.**

**"Um... yes. I did."**

**"Why didn't you tell me?"**

**"That's one truth. Gotta wait til next time," Gillian whispered.**

**"My turn?" Juliet looked at Cal, "Truth or dare?"**

**"Dare." He smiled and took another swig of beer.**

**"I... dare you to get crazy drunk and make out with one of us."**

**His smile got wider and said. "Just get me a couple more beers and I can make that happen."**

**"Alright. You can do that one later. Gillian's turn."**

**"Alright. Cal, truth or dare."**

**"Truth."**

**"Do you really want to marry Mary?"**

**"No."**

**"Who do you want to marry?"**

**"Only one truth." He smiled and pointed to Juliet. "Truth or dare."**

**"Dare."**

**"I dare you to... come feel me up." He wiggled his eyebrows and nodded her over. He was leaning against the headboard on the soft bed at that moment. **

**Juliet shrugged and hopped onto the bed and began ranning her fingers over his chest and down his legs. "Can I kiss you?"**

**"Yes ma'am." He grabbed her hips and pulled her onto his lap.**

**Her hands went up his neck and into his hair.**

**"Ok, enough, enough." Gillian frowned and said, "We can stop this now."**

**Juliet sat back and wiped her lips. "That was nice."**

**He grabbed her hands and pulled her back. "That was very nice. But now I'm not allowed to make out with you when I'm cray drunk... because I already did."**

**.:.**

**It didn't take him to get crazy drunk, and he definitely remembered his dare. So he jumped down from the bed and got close to Gillian. "I have to make out with one of you."**

**"No you don't. That was a joke." Gillian shook her head.**

**He grabbed her by her bare waist and pulled her towards him. **

**She grabbed his neck and pushed until he was laying on his back and she was straddling him. "Kiss me you idiot."**

**He grabbed her head and pulled her towards his face. "You are so sexy," he gasped out.**

**She laughed and pushed the door shut. "Go home, Juliet!" she called out. She locked the door and leaned back down to Cal.**

**Juliet listened for a minute and then put her beer down and walked out. She made out with Cal. That was enough for her. **

**She made it back to the bar and Mark as there talking to Ben and Eli. "Hey," she said with a smile.**

**"What are they doing?" Mark asked.**

**"She locked the door and told me to go home. YOu can decide what that means." Juliet smiled and took a seat at the bar.**

**.:.**

**Gillian ran her hands down his chest and to the edge of his boxers. She pulled the thin linen down his legs and then he kicked them off the rest of the way. He laid little kisses over her neck and around her ear. "We shouldn't be doing this," he whispered on her neck.**

**"Probably not," she agreed grabbing his cock.**

**He grunted and almost bit her neck. He moaned and leaned back, holding the insides of her knees. "God Gillian, you... are... soooo... oh God." He grabbed her head again and forcefully smashed her face into his as he rolled over to where he was on top. He grabbed her and pulled her up so he could pull her bra off. Once it was three feet away from him he rolled over again and pulled her down on his chest and ran his hands into her hair as she pulled her panties off. **

**.:.**

**They ended up in Mark's bed, which Cal didn't really care about. He ran his index finger over Gillian's body, feeling the warmth as his fingers ran over her breasts.**

**She had her eyes closed, but she was running her fingers through his thick hair. "Cal... you are amazing."**

**"You know that I can't marry Mary, right?" Cal asked, laying his head on her stomach.**

**He could feel her fingers over his head and he loved it. She played with his hair as he felt her steady breathing as her stomach rose and fell.**

**"What?" She hadn't thought of that.**

**"I couldn't possibly marry her now. We just had sex." He crawled up her body until his nose was touching hers. "I want you," he said desperately. "I couldn't possibly marry her after... after I would finally know what I'm missing. I'll tell her. You don't have to. But I love you Gillian." He laid a soft kiss on her nose, then her lips, then her neck, then her chest, and then other random places of her body. "You are so beautiful."**

**"I can't believe I'm laying naked next to you." She jumped slightly as he kissed near the sensitive part of her legs.**

**She grabbed his chin and pulled him back up to her. "This isn't right."**

**"I don't care." He kissed her passionately, desperate for more love from this woman. "I can't be with her anymore. I _need _you Gillian. I love you."**

**She ignored what he said and pulled him back down for another kiss. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and ran it over his tongue, and his teeth. She moaned as he grabbed her body and emptied the space between them. Her hands were back in his hair and she just couldn't stop touching him. She grabbed his legs and let her hands slide up to his ass where she pulled him closer to her. **

**They stopped kissing and just laid their in bed, Cal halfway on top of Gillian, his head back on her chest. He had his hands wrapped around her waist and he just hugged her, refusing to let her get away. Her arms dangled at his neck where she played the the edge of his hair, not wanting to let him leave. **

**"Gillian?" he asked.**

**"Yes?"**

**"Will you marry me?"**

**"Yes."**

THE END


	5. Figuring Things Out: 1

**"What do you want me to do?" Cal yelled, clenching his fists at his side.**

**"I want you to get away from her!" Mary was hurt. She couldn't believe that Cal would do something like that.**

**"You knew that I loved Gillian! Before we started dating! When we first met, I told you that I love Gill. I told you! And I asked you to marry me because I knew that dream would never come true, but now 'that dream' has become a reality! What do you want me to do? Don't you want me to be happy?"**

**"We are supposed to be getting married tomorrow, Cal!" She wiped tears from her eyes and crouched down, burying her face in her knees.**

**He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Don't cry," he whispered.**

**"How can I not cry? My fiance is running after his... his... I don't even know what to call her because you never even dated her!" She leaned back against the wall in his kitchen and closed her eyes. "Cal... I don't know what to do anymore... do you love me still?"**

**He rubbed his eyes and nodded, "Of course... of course I still love you."**

**"Then why are you leaving me for Gillian?"**

**"I never said that I was!"**

**"Then what's your plan, Cal? You can't have us both... are you going to leave me?"**

**He pulled a chair from the table and fell down onto it heavily. "Mary..." She didn't want to hear the pain in his voice. **

**"This shouldn't be a difficult decision. Either you love me or you don't." Mary stood up straight and she walked towards him. "Cal," she whispered, laying her hands on his chest. It was different. She no longer felt comfortable touching him. Knowing that he had betrayed her the way that he did... how could she feel comfortable touching him? **

**He completely ignored the one request she gave him. He blew her off and had sex with the last woman Mary would want Cal to sleep with. How could this be happening? Tomorrow is the day that they get married... and they aren't so sure anymore. What a disaster. **

**He took her hands and stood up as well. "Mary..." He took a deep breath and looked down at his feet. He let go of her hands and cupped her face in his hands. He pulled her towards him and made their lips meet. They kissed for five seconds, and he tried to deepen the kiss, but she pushed away.**

**"Cal, I can't do this."**

**"What?" he asked, sliding his hands to her shoulders and holding onto her.**

**"Not until I know that all of your feelings for Gillian are gone."**

**He swallowed hard.**

**"Gillian is my best friend..." Mary whispered. "She and I have become very closer over the last two years... and I want to still hang out with her... but I can't if I know that you still have feelings for her. I can't marry a man that isn't completely in love with me."**

**He rubbed his neck, but couldn't seem to find anything to say.**

**She pulled at his shirt a little bit as her hands rested on his chest. "Do you want to marry her... instead of me?"**

**He clenched his jaw and took his hands away from her and folded them over his chest.**

**"I need you to talk to me, Cal," she pushed.**

**He nodded and said, "I love you, Mary... but-"**

**"But you love her too," Mary finished for him. **

**He nodded.**

**"Then... I guess this just won't do." She didn't look angry. She looked understanding. She looked sad, and unhappy because theyweren't working out, but she wasn't mad at him. She moved a hand to his cheek and ran her thumb over the stubble on his face. The sad look in her eyes told him that she was completely devastated, but not wanting to show it. "I want you to know that I will always love you."**

**She placed a small kiss on his other cheek and smiled. "I'll just go now."**

**She turned to walk away and he grabbed her arm. "Mary, wait."**

**"I don't want this to any more painful then it already is. Go marry Gillian... she's the one you really love."**

**He grabbed her face and kissed her on the lips this time. It was a passionate kiss, but she wouldn't let it last. "We shouldn't be doing this Cal... We need to just... just go our seperate ways... I can tell everyone..."**

**"Tell everyone what?" His voice cracked.**

**"Tell everyone that we aren't getting married." She attempted a weak smile.**

**"Tell everyone that I didn't... have that intention," he requested.**

**"I know. They will all know. It was nice spending two years with you. I love you." She turned around and walked out of the house before he could say anything more.**

**.:.**

**"She left me," Cal whispered.**

**"You left her..." Gillian corrected.**

**"That's not true."**

**"You made the conscious decision to sleep with me," Gillian said with a concerned look. "You need to accept that. This was your choice. She even gave you the option to redeem yourself. I love you Cal, but you can't blame this on her."**

**He nodded and said, "Well, it's all over now. She's gone... Where does that leave us?"**

**"Cal... do you know what it feels like to be the one that ruined your marriage?"**

**He chuckled. "You didn't ruin my marriage."**

**"You and Mary would have been so happy together... she's such a good person... I stole you from her." Gillian stared at the ground and shook her head. "I feel like... like a horrible person."**

**"Why?" **

**"You really need to ask? I slept with you three days before your marriage. I didn't even put up a fight. I didn't say 'No, we shouldn't be doing this.'... I was just as anxious to make love as you were and... that just makes me sick. Do I have no shame? How the hell could I have let myself do that?"**

**"Gillian... like you said... _I _made the conscious decision. It was my choice."**

**"I can't marry you, Cal," she finally whispered.**

**He had been able to tell that she was holding something back. She wasn't telling him everything... but he didn't think that was what she was waiting for. "I'm sorry?" he asked, a frown on his face.**

**"I couldn't possibly marry you after... after what I did." She sat down on the couch in his office and held her face in her hands.**

**He sat down beside her and laid an arm on her shoulder.**

**"No." Se stood up and walked away from him. "I... I can't do this... Cal, I ruined everything!"**

**"Gillian, don't tell me that you can't marry me! I just broke it all off with Mary because... I was leaving her for you!"**

**"I can't let you leave somebody else to be with me. I'm fine alone. I'm not ready to get married anyway." She talked quickly with wide eyes.**

**He shook his head and said, "No. You can't be serious."**

**"I ruined... everything."**

**"No... you _are _ruining everything by leaving me! Gillian I left Mary for YOU! Don't just leave me..." He stepped towards her, but she once again dodged him. **

**"I _cannot _do this, Cal. I just can't. I'm not ready for this. I'm sorry." She turned around and walked out of the office before he could catch her.**

**What was with women leaving him? What had he done?**

**He sat down at his desk and rubbed his neck. "What did I do wrong?" he asked nobody in particular.**

A/N: In the last chapter, I accidentally did 30 TIMES 0.5, but I meant 30 DIVIDED BY 0.5, so I'msorry about that. THanks for reading... I am putting this all in the same story so that people cankeep up with it easier.


	6. FTO: 2

**He had to pick one of them. That was very clear to him. **

**He knew what he had to do first. Talk to Mary. Get her to wait.**

**"Mary, I need to talk to you." Cal stood in the doorway of her apartment. **

**It was a little windy outside, and the gusts pushed at the door once she pulled it open.**

**"What?" she asked curiously. She wasn't mad to see him. She wasn't stressed or weary or angry to see him coming back. She almost seemed happy - like seeing Cal was helping her... like it was something she needed.**

**"Have you told anyone about... um... canceling the marriage yet?" He had a look of dismay and only occasionally glanced up at her from the ground. **

**"No, I haven't," she said, watching as he sighed in relief. "Why?"**

**"Um... can you hold off on telling?"**

**"I told them that we were postponing it... for two weeks... you've been buried in a large case and you are too stressed for a marriage at the moment," she said, smiling - happy with her decision to not completely pull the plug on their wedding.**

**He let out a heavy sigh and said, "You're brilliant."**

**"Why do you want me to wait?" she asked.**

**"Because I don't know if I really do want to leave you..."**

**"Cal..." She shook her head and said, "You need to go to Gillian."**

**"I... I don't think she wants me. Mary I think... I think that I love you more... enough to... to choose you." He smiled.**

**"I don't want to feel like just a pair of shoes that you're picking out for the day, Cal. You can't 'think' that you love me more. You need to feel it. I'll hold off until you tell me to tell them... but you can't expect me to help you make the decision. Go talk to Gillian... she's a therapist... see what she thinks." She nodded and he stepped into the house. "Cal... no."**

**She laid her hands on his chest and pushed him back out into the cold air.**

**He dropped his head, getting the message. "I'll go now. Goodbye, Mary."**

**"Goodbye... call me if you need to talk."**

**.:.**

**Gillian sat in her office, trying to concentrate on a case, but she couldn't keep her mind off Cal. She didn't know what to do about him.**

**She could hear him talking to somebody outside of her office, which probably meant that he was about to slip in.**

**There was a knock at the never bothered to knock. This was the start o the changes.**

**"Come in," she whispered, unsure if he heard her.**

**He must have, though, because he slowly pushed the door open and stepped in. "We need to talk," he said, itching his head.**

**"What about?"**

**"What are _your _feelings for me?" He sat down at the chair across from her desk. **

**She sighed and shrugged. "I don't really know Cal. You're an important person in my life. I need you here with me. I would say that I really love you, but you're kind of a jerk to me and to other people. I think you're better off with Mary, because she somehow manages to keep you straightened out."**

**"I'm a jerk?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**"Yes. Cal. You are. Don't act so surprised." **

**He coughed slightly and nodded. "How so?"**

**"I don't want to talk about this..." A knock at the door and some woman that Cal didn't recognize walked in.**

**"Trisha. Right on time." Gillian smiled and walked over to the woman.**

**Cal turned around on his chair and looked at the blonde. "And you are...?" he asked with a frown. She was interrupting.**

**"This is a therapist friend of mine... Trisha. I thought maybe you could talk to her and figure all this stuff out." Gillian sighed and nodded towards Trisha.**

**"I'm here to help and I won't be prejudice or anything like that. I want you to solve this stuff."**

**Cal took a deep breath and said, "I don't need a therapist."**

**"No, you think that you don't," Gillian said. "Do you know how often I give you the 'psycho-babble' and you don't even notice it? When I do that, I am helping you figure problems out. She is just going to help you."**

**"I don't need help," he argued.**

**"Cal, just talk to her."**

**"And bring another girl into the mix? No thank you!" **

**"Not like that," Trisha whispered.**

**"Yes, I know that you don't have that intention," Cal hissed impatiently.**

**"I want to help."**

**"Once again... I don't need help."**

**"Yes, you do, Cal." He spun around to the new voice. Mary stood in the doorway with her arms rossed over her chest. "You need help Cal."**

**"I'm not an addict er anything... like you all are making it sound..." he said desperately.**

**"No, but you need assistance with making this decision. Talk to Trisha."**

**He took a deep breath and nodded, "Alright. I'll talk to her."**

**.:.**

**Trisha stared at Cal.**

**"Tell me what you know," Cal ordered.**

**"Well... the first thing I noticed was the fact that Gillian couldn't get you to budge and talk to me, but Mary only said it twice and you fell right in. What's with that?"**

**He caught his breath and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know... it's just..."**

**Trisha nodded, allowing him to just leave it at that.**

**"Also, you seem at edge with Gillian and more soft with Mary. I think that Mary is the one."**

**"We only talked for five minutes and you already have the answer?" Cal asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**"This wasn't supposed to be a long time thing. I think you should stick with Mary," she whispered.**

**Cal took a deep breath and said, "Can I think about it... and then talk to you about it later?"**

**"Of course. Thank you for hearing me out. Tomorrow or the next day?"**

**"Tomorrow." Cal stood up and shook her hand. "Thanks."**

**"Mhm," she hummed. **

**.:.**

**Cal sat on the couch in his livingroom, staring at Emily who was sitting on the recliner. "What are you going to do?"**

**"I've always loved Gillian... but things have changed... and it's all weird now," he whispered. "And Mary still loves me and she seems so happy to see me and... I still love her."**

**"Then stick with Mary."**

**"But... but I thought-"**

**"Dad. If you love Mary... then stick with her." Emily shrugged and moved to sit beside him on the couch.**

**She pulled his arm over her shoulder and laid her head on his chest. "I like Mary. She's nice. Gillian will understand. And if she's been acting weird, then there's probably something going on in her life... right?"**

**"Right... of course."**

A/N: Thanka for reading. So does Mary seem like a nice person? Because I am trying to make her nice, but idk how it's going. And I'm trying to keep Gillian good, but for some reason she keeps getting all mean... so idk... Leave reviews and don't forget to smile!


	7. FTO: 3

**"I've thought about it... I've been thinking about it... I'm already engaged to Mary, but...but I love Gillian. I mean, I really _love _her." He dropped his head against the wall and sighed. "I don't know..." he complained.**

**"Dr. Lightman," Trisha put a hand on his arm in a comforting gesture. "I am here to help you find the anwer, not give you the answer."**

**He nodded and mumbled, "Alright, alright. What do you want me to do?" **

**"Who have you loved longer?"**

**"That's an easy one. Gillian." He shrugged and stared at Trisha.**

**"Why?"**

**"I've known her longer."**

**"Why do you love her?" Trisha clarified.**

**He itched his head and said, "Well... she's beautiful... and she cares about me and... and she - she's always there for me. She's never put down my ideas. She trusts me. She's a huge part of my life... I'd die if she ever left."**

**"Doesn't that mean something to you? Why do you love Mary?"**

**"I don't know... she just... you can't describe why you love someone..." he whispered.**

**"You just described why you love Gillian."**

**He bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair. "I just feel bad. I don't want to leave Mary... especially with us engaged already... and I don't think Gillian wants to be with me. She doesn't want me breaking up the marriage just to be with her."**

**"But you slept with her."**

**"People keep saying that I made the decision to sleep with her! But she made the decision to sleep with me, too! It wasn't just my decision. I didn't force her to do it!" he yelled, becoming frustrated. "Why would she sleep with me - knowing that it would cut my marriage off - and then refuse to marry me... even after I proposed to her and she said yes?"**

**"You proposed to her?"**

**He crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged. "I guess, I did...yeah."**

**"When?"**

**"The morning after. We were laying in bed and I asked her to marry me..."**

**"Maybe she thought you weren't serious."**

**"Of course I was serious. I love her... I wanted to be with her." He leaned forward and folded his hands in front of him. "Do you know how long I have been waiting for this chance? Nine years. I have been in love with Gillian for nine years, and I am just now getting the chance to really truly love her... and I don't think she wants to love me back..." Cal whispered.**

**"Maybe she needs to know that you really love her and you don't love Mary anymore."**

**"No, but that's the problem. After spending one and a half years with Mary - actually dating her - I don't think that I will ever not have feelings for her... You know?"**

**Trisha nodded and smiled slightly. "You can have feelings for her... but you can't show them... when you were marrid to Zoe, and-"**

**"How do you know about my past marriage?" he asked suspisciously.**

**"Nothing. Other than that you have been married before. You knew Gillian when you were married. Did you show your wife that you loved her?"**

**He shook his head. "No... why would I do that?"**

**"Exactly. So you can't show your love for Mary... and it obviously isn't as strong as your love for Gillian... you'll get over her soon enough?"**

**"Now you're just confusing me. Yesterday you said that I should stick with Mary... now Gillian?"**

**"Yes, now that I've been given the chance to learn more about your feelings... I think that Gillian is a better choice. I don't want to be the one who chooses who you are going to marry... but I think you should really consider who you've had feelings for longer... Gillian seems to be more important to you. Take that into consideration." She smiled and said, "Our time is up. Do you want to talk again tomorrow?"**

**"Definitely... yes."**

**"Alright. I would recommend talking to Gillian and Mary and see how they feel about you." She patted his shoulder and said, "Have a nice day."**

**"Thanks." He stood up and shook her hand and watched as she walked away.**

**.:.**

**He paced in his office and shook his head, tired of maing decisions. **

**A small knock at the door and then creaking as it opened. "Cal? Can I talk to you."**

**"I was just about to come to you," he whispered.**

**She smiled and sat down in his office. "What's your plan?"**

**"I really don't know. I thought that maybe... maybe you could help me decide."**

**"I'm not fit to make that decision. I'm not in charge of your life decisions," she said, crossing her legs.**

**He sighed and fell onto the couch. "Help me out here. I don't know."**

**"You've been talking to that... therapist friend of Gillian's right?"**

**"Yeah..." He nodded and leaned back on the couch.**

**"What has she told you?"**

**"I don't know... it's confusing. I need to talk to Mary and Gillian and see what they think... I need to know how they feel about me."**

**"Cal... talking to me won't help."**

**"How did you find out?"**

**"I knew that something went wrong when the wedding was postponed."**

**He nodded and sighed, "I'll talk to them. I will."**

A/N: So who do you think Cal is talking to? So now he's leaning towards Gillian... we'll see what's going down. SHorter chapter than usual... sorry. Thanks for reading a reviewing. You guys are awesome.


	8. FTO: 4

**"Alright... don't wait to long. How long is she holding the wedding off?"**

**"Two weeks... we've got a little time."**

**"Where will this leave me, Cal?" she asked, staring at him curiously.**

**"What do you mean?" He frowned.**

**"Where will this leave US?" she clarified.**

**He sighed and shook his head. "We got divorced... three years ago. We shouldn't have been sleeping together again in the first place. This will just help meend it between us once and for all." He shrugged like that was the easiest decision he would have to make today. "Zoe... you are an important woman in my life... but _we _ended when you divorced me."**

**"Right. Of course. Why were you going to call me?"**

**"I needed one of the women that I was torn between to talk to," he whispered, ashamed.**

**"Ok. Well we talked. I guess I need to leave."**

**"You said you wanted to talk to me," he reminded her.**

**"We already talked. Bye, Cal."**

**He sighed and watched her leave.**

**.:.**

**Gillian and Mary both sat in his office, not able to make eye contact.**

**He was going to make his decision.**

**He stood outside of the door - they weren't aware - trying to figure out a way to tell them. His decision had been made, but he didn't know how to tell them.**

**They weren't talking. That didn't surprise him at all.**

**Gillian coughed.**

**Mary sighed.**

**He pushed the door open.**

**They both sat up straighter. **

**"Hello girls," he whispered, digging his hands into his pockets. "What's up?"**

**"Please tell us." **

**"Get on with it, Cal."**

**He nodded and cleared his throat. **

**"This must be a real confidence booster for you..." Gillian said.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**Mary smiled and said, "Having two women sit here, waiting to find out which one you want to be with."**

**"I'm sorry?" He still didn't seem to understand.**

**"You have two women... and in your mind, we are sitting her praying 'I hope he picks me', but truth be told... we don't care anymore. You aren't that important."**

**Gillian continued, "We aren't going to let you use us like this."**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**Mary sighed. "We are both..."**

**"Saying no," Gillian finished.**

**"What do you mean?" he asked again.**

**"We mean..." Gillian looked at Mary for guidance.**

**"We aren't going to be with you. In your mind... you can be content with the fact that you made a decision, but either way... we don't want to marry or date or even kiss you."**

**"You can stay and work with me... you're still my best friend, but we will never be nothing more," Gillian said.**

**"You'll still see me around, I'm sure... but you'll never be engaged to me again."**

**He stopped breathing for a moment. "Are... are you serious?"**

**"Cal, you think that you are some big shit that everyone loves to death and would do anything to be with... well your not and we think it's time you finally realized that." Gillian said.**

**"So... it was nice hearing you not answer. Good bye, Cal." Mary stood up and took Gillian's hand.**

**"We are going," Gillian said with a smile. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."**

**.:.**

**"Now THAT is what you get! I wish that I had been one of those clever women and could have done that to you!"**

**Cal hung his head, hiding his face in his hands. "Just shut up, alright?"**

**Ben chuckled and said, "Someone just knocked you off your high horse. I'm gonna go work. Later."**

**Cal nodded and smiled. "They totally played me, huh?"**

**"Yes sir they did."**

**"Well, I guess I deserved it."**

**"So... who were you going to pick?"**

**"Gillian."**

THE END

A/N: I was getting kinda pissed at Cal, lol this is the surprise ending! There might be more if I can think of it.. thanks for reading


End file.
